Super Smash Disney Brothers
Super Smash Disney Brothers is an upcoming fighting game for the Wii U and 3DS. It comes in a set package for Super Smash Bros IV and can be bought in the Wii U's Shop and the 3DS Shop too. The game focuses in various Disney characters. Being set into two groups, the heroes and the villains. The game has 86 characters, 43 heroes and 43 villains to play as although some need to be unlocked. Stages from Disney Worlds also appear in the game that can be unlocked or played on right from the start. Gameplay Gameplay is identical to Super Smash Bros IV's one. Final Smashes, stocks, time mode and coins all return in the game. Brawl Mode and Adventure Mode also return once again. Music, trophies and stickers return too. Playable Characters With 86 playable characters, SSDB has many characters to play as (not counting Banzai, Ed, King Mickey and Sir Hiss as those are costumes) 43 heroes to play as and 43 villains to play as too. Heroes #Pinocchio #Hercules #Phineas Flynn #Perry the Platypus #Stitch #Mickey Mouse/King Mickey #Goofy (Unlockable) #Donald Duck #Minnie Mouse #Daisy Duck #Darkwing Duck (Unlockable) #Winnie the Pooh (Unlockable) #Ben Ali Gator (Unlockable) #Sora (Unlockable) #Dumbo the Elephant #Timothy Mouse #Pumbaa the Warthog (Unlockable) #Timon the Meerkat #Cheshire Cat (Unlockable) #Jack Skellington #Genie #Merlin (Unlockable) #Robin Hood #Tarzan #Bolt the Super Dog (Unlockable) #Beast #Woody #Buzz Lightyear #Baloo #Captain Jack Sparrow #Dipper #Mabel (Unlockable) #Br'er Rabbit #Wander (Unlockable) #Remy (Unlockable) #Mike Wazowski #Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) #Peter Pan #Helen Parr (Elastigirl) (Unlockable) #Roger Rabbit (Unlockable) #Wreck-It-Ralph (Unlockable) #Kuzco (Unlockable) #Luke Skywalker (Unlockable) Villains #Maleficient #Ursula #Flotsam & Jetsam (Unlockable) #Big Bad Wolf (Unlockable) #John Worthington Foulfellow #Hades #Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz #Gantu #Pete #Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Unlockable) #Scar #Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Unlockable) #Queen of Hearts #Oogie Boogie #Jafar #Madam Mim (Unlockable) #Prince John #Sheriff of Nottingham (Unlockable) #Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear #Si and Am (Unlockable) #Shere Khan #Kaa and Sir Hiss (Unlockable) #Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump (Unlockable) #Li'l Gideon Gleeful #Bill Cipher #Br'er Fox #Br'er Bear #Dracula Duck (Unlockable) #Doctor Facilier (Unlockable) #Lord Hater (Unlockable) #Randall "Randy" Boggs #Johnny Worthington (Monsters University) (Unlockable) #Buddy Pines (Syndrome) #Captain Hook #Tick-Tock Crocodile (Unlockable) #Toon Patrol (Smartass, Greasy, Wheezy, Psycho, Stupid) (Unlockable) #King Candy #Yzma (Unlockable) #Darth Vader (Unlockable) #Professor Padraic Ratigan II (Unlockable) #Carnotaurus (Unlockable) #Scroop (Unlockable) #Hopper (Unlockable) Stages There are 43 stages in the game, almost like SSBB. *Monstro's Mouth *Underworld *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *O.W.C.A (Unlockable) *Lilo's House *Magic Kingdom *Animal Kingdom (Unlockable) *Epcot (Unlockable) *Blizzard Beach (Unlockable) *Hollywood Studios (Unlockable) *100 Acre Woods *Timeless River (Unlockable) *Circus Train *Elephant's Graveyard *Pride Rock (Unlockable) *Tea Party *Halloween Town *Cave of Wonders (Unlockable) *Wizard Battle Arena (Unlockable) *Nottingham *Vine Jungle *Beast's Castle *Toy Machine *Andy's Bedroom (Unlockable) *Forgotten Temple (Unlockable) *Black Pearl *Mystery Shack *Gobblewonker Chase (Unlockable) *Splash Mountain (Unlockable) *Gusteau's Kitchen *Scare Games *Nomanisan Island *Neverland *Bob Parr's House (Unlockable) *Toon Town *Niceland Apartment (Unlockable) *Kuzco's Empire (Unlockable) *Death Star (Unlockable) *Forest (Sleeping Beauty) (Unlockable) *Atlantica (Unlockable) *Ursula's Fortress (Unlockable) *Big Ben (Unlockable) *Epic Battlefield Temple (Unlockable) Items The game features 20 items to choose from: *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Scream Canister *Poisoned Apple *Pixar Ball *Cackling Skull *Lightsaber *Genie Lamp *Trident *Captain America's Shield *Height Altering Crystals *Sorcerer Hat *Electron Carpet *Mjolnir *Pipe Piper's Pipe *Magic 8-Ball *Prisoner Cuffs *Sword in the Stone *AquaScum 2003 *Brobot Porta-Potty Adventure Mode SSDB's Adventure Mode stars all characters found in the game. With Mickey Mouse being the main protagonist of it. The story is about Disney's most wicked villains (Ex. Maleficient, Ratigan, Hades...) teaming up to create a evil device capable of turning every citizen evil as well. Manufactured by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The heroes need to go to different areas and save the heroes to destroy the device. Bosses in Order *Hydra (Hercules) *Monstro (Pinocchio) *Lucifer (Cinderella) *Sabor (Tarzan) *Norm (Phineas & Ferb) *Pterodactyl (Gravity Falls) *Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn (Kingdom Hearts) *Mitch (Phineas & Ferb) *Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Cerberus (Hercules) *Emperor Awesome and his Battle Dinosaur (Wander Over Yonder) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Heartless Hydra (Kingdom Hearts/Hercules) *Heartless Monstro (Kingdom Hearts/Pinocchio) *Heartless Lucifer (Kingdom Hearts/Cinderella) *Heartless Sabor (Kingdom Hearts/Tarzan) *Heartless Norm (Kingdom Hearts/Phineas & Ferb) *Heartless Pterodactyl (Kingdom Hearts/Gravity Falls) *Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn (Kingdom Hearts) *Heartless Mitch (Kingdom Hearts/Phineas & Ferb) *Heartless Backson (Kingdom Hearts/Winnie the Pooh) *Heartless Cerberus (Kingdom Hearts/Hercules) *Heartless Emperor Awesome and his Battle Dinosaur (Kingdom Hearts/Wander Over Yonder) *Heartless Chernabog (Kingdom Hearts/Fantasia) Development Game started in development when SSBIV slowly became very popular. Nintendo then mentioned working with Disney to create the game. Slowly, characters and stages have been released and such until it came out. Trivia *One of the files in the game had Simba_Char. Simba must've been a character. **As well as a Lucifer_Char file too. Category:Game Ideas Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers